


Don't Remember (Dreamswap)

by TheGreatWritingYin



Category: FREAKING DREAMSWAP, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A story I wrote at 1 in the morning and sent to Onebizarekai on impulse, Angst, Worth It, alert, just a really short one-shot really, might of put it here literally just to play with these tags, now im putting it here, that's what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWritingYin/pseuds/TheGreatWritingYin
Summary: Because we all need more Dreamswap (and skeletons being thrown into cores) in our lives.And because I was bored.





	Don't Remember (Dreamswap)

p

“This is it, you murderer. This is where you _die._ ” he said this in a proud, stern voice, as though he was sure of it.

 “Really? That is the best you can come up with?!” Cross parried Dream's blow, skidding back a few inches thanks to his opponent’s strength. He winced, not daring to let the Leader of Justice Reigns see him nervous. Cross backed away a few feet, his blows progressively getting weaker.

  “What? Is it not fitting, calling a traitorous outlaw like you a criminal? Is that not-” Dream easily blocked Cross’s quick jab at his ribs, flaring his wings and keeping himself steady. “-what you and my brother are?”

  Cross snarled, lunging forward and nearly taking the mad lord’s head off with one blow. “Since when did you ever get the right to decide who was a criminal and who wasn't?! We're saving people from your messed-up cult! That isn't a criminal act!”

   He took a step back, misjudging how close he was to the edge of the platform the two were on.

  With a loud yell, Cross fell backward, desperately grasping onto the thick, cold metal surface that was the suspension bridge. The lava of the CORE bubbled below him, and Cross remembered what happened to most Gasters.

  He looked up at Dream, standing over him, watching him.

 Cross scratched at the bridge, fingers slipping-

 

  -and a hard, rough foot pounced on his hands, knocking them free and leaving Cross to fall into the CORE.

 

 Dream watched him fall, smiling.

 

And then there was a bright, burning light.

 

 

************

 

 

 Dream stepped back into his office, only the least bit surprised to find Ink sitting in his chair, sound asleep, feet resting on his desk and probably crushing important paperwork.

 He sighed, clearing his non-existent throat. Ink’s eye sockets snapped open, and he laughed nervously. “Uh- welcome home, boss..?”

   Ink was immediately kicked off of the chair and desk, then sent straight to his room.

  As he was walking out the door, the soulless skeleton paused. “...where were you, anyway? You were gone for hours.”

 Dream opened his mouth, reaching for an answer in his mind. There was a fuzzy shape, and outline of someone he was fighting. Probably someone important.

 

 

But he didn't know who.

 

 

********

 

 

 Nightmare laughed evilly as Browser easily overtook Mario, reaching the finish line. Error groaned and put down his controller in defeat.

  The negative guardian jumped up to his feet in a victory pose, mimicking Sailor Moon. “I AM THE KING OF MARIO KART! TRY AND KILL ME, FOR YOU SHALL FAIL TO SUCCEED!”

 Error snorted. “That was a terrible victory cry.”

  “HOW DARE” Nightmare looked appalled, bringing a hand to his chest.

 Something purple and salty suddenly trickled down his face, making Nightmare pause.

 Error jumped up, touching his friend’s skull after a moment of hesitation, wiping away the tears. “What's wrong? Did I wound your pride that badly?”

 Nightmare blinked, almost...confused, despite the tears in his eyes. There was someone in the back of his mind, someone who he should remember.

 But he didn’t know who.

 

 

 “...I don't know why I'm crying. I don’t remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...I don't really know what to say.  
> I just.  
> Feel proud of this for some reason.


End file.
